onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tequila Wolf
Slavery I find slavery to be active in Tequila Wolf besides just Sabondy. Right now I'm thinking of adding a slave category to Robin and thinking of adding Tequila Wolf in the slavery templates because face it, people there are those who reject the World Government and are whipped to work on the bridge and Robin is cuffed so I'm going to change the slave template a bit and Robin is going into the slave category. Joekido 14:09, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Void Century? The 700 year old bridge makes it likely there's either a poneglyph or something about the void century in here. Just a though. - 1201-- 11:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Name Shouldn't this place be called "Tequila Wharf" instead of "Wolf?" It is a giant wharf, after all... :No... ウルフ is Gairaigo for the english word wolf. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 23:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :RE: Name :Probably should be wharf... as you said it IS a giant wharf... Furthermore, Whiskey PEAK, Tequila WHARF (alcoholic beverage + geographic structure/location, for lack of a better generalization)... though as defchris said, Oda used katakana that happens to be the gairaigo for wolf. Wharf would be ワーフ (wa-fu) if "transvocalized" (edit: though there are a couple of other variations). But then again, these loan words lack standardization and many people make them up on the fly. Ex. Professor Clover could well be Professor Crowbar (both English words have been known to share the same gairaigo), if not for the fact his blatant hairstyle/beard were a giant clover. Tequila Wolf just makes no sense xD... anon13: Foolshout Island doesn't make sense either, a lot of them don't. The name not making sense is not nearly enough of an argument for why it should be wharf. Also, actually sign your posts instead of making up some fake username. 17:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) lol. Swing and a miss. Can you read Japanese? U-ru-fu (ウルフ, roughly sounds like "oo-roo-foo"). It sounds like it can be either. The main argument is that it should be wharf because it's a wharf (and therefore makes sense!), not that it should be wharf because wolf makes no sense. Foolshout Island is an island. "Tequila Wolf" isn't a wolf; it's a giant wharf. The point is: it is more likely that it is "wharf" rather than "wolf" (despite the loan word for wolf being used) because that's what the structure is, in addition to the name sounding like the word "wharf". The previous argument that defchris posted is discounted because due to the differences between Japanese and English sounds (and by extension, limitations of loan words), there is a possibility of several possible sounds being translated from the same katakana/Japanese phoneme (ex. Japanese "r" sounds can go R or L sounds in English, "b" can be B or V etc.). Moreover, loan words/katakana are not set in stone—common usage of one translation of the loan word does not necessarily mean that that's the intended meaning by the author. While it's entirely understandable that one would translate it as Tequila Wolf (as that's what you would find in the dictionary), it does not necessarily make it definitive nor correct (especially in the context of a manga as imaginative as One Piece). TL;DR—I know some of you admins are adamant (read: "ignorantly closed minded" :D) about "preserving the sanctity" of these articles. Tequila Wolf's fine (as I know it probably won't be changed). Also, I don't feel like officially signing my posts, let alone sign up to do so for that matter—ban me if you have to (because I know you really want to ;) ). ~''anon13'' new trivia Can someone rewrite the Kwai bridge trivia I just added. I sort of failed... http://www.tbrconline.com/history.htm Its most likely a reference since something like a chinese or Japanese text book (can't remember which) had only in the last decade (or just over, my memory is vague) been written leaving out the event, it caused an outrage in the country it was published. I read a "most haunted" article today that jogged my memory about the railway and its clicked that this is likely the reference. One-Winged Hawk 19:01, October 30, 2010 (UTC)